


Cooking Mishaps (And other Domesticity)

by Coppercurls



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, some cussing, some general idiocy and hilarity, some not serious burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppercurls/pseuds/Coppercurls
Summary: "Nursey knows he can’t cook.It’s important to start with that.Nursey has never known how to cook, and though he wants to learn, he hasn’t got around to it yet."...Nursey just wants to make dinner for his lovely boyfriends, how did it go so wrong?





	Cooking Mishaps (And other Domesticity)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/127932324574/in-your-ot3-who-doesnt-know-that-aluminum-foil

Nursey knows he can’t cook.

It’s important to start with that.

Nursey has never known how to cook, and though he wants to learn, he hasn’t got around to it yet. Living with Dex and Chowder, both of whom have 9-5(ish) jobs, and Nursey working from home, Nursey figures it’s a good time for him to learn. Neither of them have the energy to make a full blown meal by the time they get home, so Nursey is trying. Thankfully, Nursey knows he’s not going to become a gourmet chef right away. He had called up Bitty earlier that day, and had gotten some pointers for an easy dinner. So here he is.

Staring at a bowl of left over rice, contemplating how much he should microwave. He’s going to mix it with a… soup type thing?- that Bitty told him the recipe for, so it isn’t really the bulk of the meal, but they are three fairly large, fairly athletic men, even these four years after graduating. He’s even finished the soup thing already, without an issue.

All he has left is to microwave the rice.

And Nursey is positive he’s going to mess up somehow.

Nursey loses track of time, spooning rice in and out of the bowl, critically analyzing the amount each time he makes a change. His focus is thrown when Chowder slams the door shut as he gets home.

Nursey snaps his gaze to the kitchen door in time to see Chowder stroll in with a wide smile on his face.

“Bae!” he says, and Nursey feels his own face blooming into a smile as Chowder swoops in to kiss his cheek. Chowder stays pressed close to Nursey’s side, nuzzling his nose into Nursey’s ear slightly.

“Hi, love,” Nursey says, and turns his head to kiss Chowder’s smile. “How was school?”

Chowder pulls back from Nursey before responding, settling instead on top of a miraculously clear spread of counter (Nursey’s cooking method is not… confined). “It was fantastic! I’m starting to get a hang of those computer classes I’m covering for Dana-” Dana is one of his coworkers who left last week on maternity leave, and Chowder had sacrificed his planning periods and his lunch to take over her classes, “- and I think the kids in there are starting to trust that I know what I’m doing. I also started my bio classes on Mendelian genetics, and most of them only looked a little lost. Then at practice, you know Carla? The D-woman? She checked Noah! I had to remind her that we’re no checking, but I almost didn’t want to, it was a beauty of a check. And Noah got her back in a scrimmage later so I don’t think there are any hard feelings between them. He and Aubrey have been working really well together, but they’re both wingers, and I haven’t found a center that- Wait, Nursey, what are you doing?”

Nursey, who is moving rice one grain at a time between the ‘to use’ and ‘not to use’ bowls, stubbornly answers, “Cooking.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Nursey sees Chowder’s eyebrows devour his forehead. Nursey sighs. “How much rice do you think I should use?”

Chowder looks into the soup pot on the stove and stirs the contents for a moment. “Might as well just heat up all of it. I could use the left overs to take for lunch, and I’m sure Dex could as well.”

“Chill,” Nursey says, and shoves the rice into the microwave. “Wait,” he says suddenly, before shoving the aluminum foil top they had used for the fridge back onto the bowl. “Dex’ll be annoyed if any of it gets crusted to the microwave again.”

“Mhm,” Chowder says, and then, “Can you put aluminum foil in the microwave?”

Nursey frowns, wracking his brains. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard otherwise…”

Chowder frowns too. “I mean… even if you aren’t really supposed to… how bad could it be?”

“Right?” Nursey and Chowder look at each other, then back at the foil covered rice in the microwave. “I’m doing it,” Nursey declares, and he swings the microwave door shut. “How long, do you think?”

“2 minutes? We can always add more time if it’s still cold.”

“Chill,” Nursey says, and punches it in and presses ‘start’, and goes to stand by Chowder, resting his head on his arm.

“What’d you make in here anyways?”

“Some-” but Nursey is cut off by a popping noise. He lifts his head up and meets Chowder’s eyes, before both of them look, their very bones infused with dread, at the microwave.

Nursey’s first thought is ‘Fuck, that’s beautiful’. Because it is.

There are strikes of yellow and orange and white lightning all coming off the sides of the microwave to hit the foil, which glows momentarily at the point of every impact. This is all Nursey can see through the blur of the microwave door, but he is momentarily enthralled. Each bolt dances in the air coming together with the hiss and pops to base their choreography on. The colors of heat swirl together, transforming into the sharp movements of a tango, crisp and clean, the whispers of each strike hinting at a flirtationship, steps speeding up, pressing closer until the heat of their passion ignited.

Nursey’s second thought is ‘Shit’.

This thought he voices, followed by a longer string of curses mixing with Chowder’s swears, as Nursey darts forward, pulling open the microwave door frantically and pulling the, bizarrely, cold bowl out and setting it hurriedly on the counter.

Nursey and Chowder look at the still blazing fire clinging to the aluminum foil. It only takes them a moment to shake off the shock, before they start whacking at the fire bare handed.

Naturally, this is when Dex walks in. 

“Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy,” Dex says, freezing as he sees the absolute train wreck in their kitchen. 

“Honey!” Chowder says, managing to pull the still burning foil off the bowl and throw it in the sink.  
“You’re home! Fuck, that hurts!” Nursey says, his hands jammed under the cold water now gushing into the sink.

“Fuck,” Chowder says, as the water hits his burned hands as well.

“What in the name of hell and all that is holy,” Dex says, setting his bag on a chair as he continues to stare at his boyfriends in the smoky kitchen.

“Um,” Nursey says, glancing at Chowder and wincing.

“We didn’t realize you can’t put aluminum foil in the microwave,” Chowder says.

Dex’s face falls as flat as a plane of glass, and he turns and walks from the room without saying anything.

“Do you think he’s mad?” Nursey asks, trying to pull his hands out of the water, but shoving them back under once his pain starts to intensify.

“Can one of you open the windows?” Dex yells from somewhere in the house. “I’d rather the fire alarms didn’t go off.”

Nursey and Chowder glance at each other, and then they wince as they turn off the faucet. Choder goes to open their patio door, and Nursey opens the window above the sink, and the ones behind the breakfast nook. Dex comes in and sighs, with a hint of fondness, and he gestures at them to sit down at the table. He starts applying burn cream and bandages to their hands. He finishes with Chowder’s hands first, and Chowder hops up, shoving the rice back into the microwave, this time covered by a strip of paper towels. When Nursey’s patched up, he checks that the soup stuff is still warm, then he starts dishing out the rice and covering it with the soup, with a plate full of the grilled brussel sprouts from Sprouts (sue him, he at least cooked the main course) for them to share. 

Dex gets up as Chowder gets out silverware, and Dex grabs three beers from the fridge, and after they’re all sitting around their table, food half eaten, a quiet but comfortable atmosphere, Dex speaks.

“This is delicious, but next time I’d prefer to not have to first aid you goofs.”

Nursey exchanges dopey smiles with both Chowder and Dex, then responds, “You’re the one who loves usssssss.”

“Yeah, you love ussssss,” Chowder says, adding his drawn out word to Nursey’s.

Dex laughs and rolls his eyes. “I guess I do,” he says, and his grin threatens to split his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol who even betas, anyways? (not me)  
> "Oh! Lets write some Polyfrogs fluff!" Ten minutes later "I put too much though and backstory into this....."  
> But I hope y'all like it! School's starting up in a few days, ,so my fanfic writing time will probs decrease, but I might write some ficlets here or there if anyone's that interested!  
> Visit me at brain-patterns on tumblr :)  
> Lemme know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
